Say That You Love Me!
by Rossi's Lil Devil
Summary: The BAU mean family. Follow the team as they uncover secrets, and find the loves of their lives. Rossi/OC, H/P, M/G, JJ/Gideon, Reid/OC Please Review


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Criminal Minds

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Criminal Minds. If I did then Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Reid would be married and their wives would be expecting their babies! Yay! The person I own is Stevie Prentiss.

An1: This story is mild AU. I have created a sister for Emily, whose name is Stephanie "Stevie" Prentiss and she's older than Emily. She came into the BAU 2 months after Rossi did. Rossi and Stevie share some history together. Stevie, Rossi and Hotch have known each other for 10 years.

An2: The nicknames between Rossi and Stevie are their way of flirting like Morgan and Garcia. Also Rossi and Stevie have really big secret. Please let me know what you think! I wiould like to thank Katee for being my beta.

Spoiler: Season 4 premiere.  
--

Say That You Love Me!

Prologue: Coping!

David Rossi let out sigh of relief and thanked god that Hotch let him leave early. He went to the parking garage and got into his 2008 Silverado and drove towards his cabin. As he drove, he thought about their case in New York, where he realized that they could've lost two members of their team. Rossi knew that what Morgan and Stevie did was the dumbest thing they had ever tried. If Morgan and Stevie had been thinking at all when they drove that ambulance to the middle of Central Park, they would have realized that they could have been killed.

Rossi's mind then traveled to Stevie. His little 'Wandering Gypsy' as the team called her. Whenever memories of that night hit and reminded him of what could have happened to her, it would make restless, and some nights he had troubled sleeping. The way Stevie talked to him as she and Morgan headed for Central Park felt like her last words. She sounded as if she wouldn't make it.

_**Two weeks before in New York,**_

"_We found the ambulance," Morgan said. With his weapon drawn he proceeded to search for any members of the terrorist cell that had been wreaking havoc on the citizens of New York._

"_Did you find anything inside my big, strong, Chocolate Warrior," Penelope Garcia asked as she watched the situation from the BAU division of New York. _

"_Nothing so far Mama, but don't you worry your pretty little head Baby Girl; we've been in worst scrapes than this-" Morgan stopped his radio conversation when he opened the back of the ambulance. Inside was a bomb device._

"_What the hell?" Morgan said in an awed voice, as he looked the bomb over realizing he couldn't disarm it in time._

_Penelope began to panic when she heard Morgan gasp. Her poor nerves couldn't take any more surprises; she was still trying to get the SUV explosion out her mind. After seeing Hotch and Agent Joyner being flung through the air, Penelope was scared to death._

"_Uh-oh," The NYPD analyst said beside Garcia said, as she looked at the screen frantically._

"_What," Garcia demanded as she quickly turned to the young NYPD officer._

"_Someone is trying to arm something by using a cell phone," Liza Bartleby said._

_Morgan ran a hand over his baldhead and then sighed. This group of unsubs needed to be stopped. They nearly killed Agent Joyner and his boss and best friend Hotch. He knew Hotch would be ok, but Joyner was another question._

"_Baby Girl I need you to do some thing for me," Morgan asked as he made his way towards the front slowly._

"_Anything Morgan, you just name it. But first answer a question for me and please be really honest with me," Garcia said as she tried to get her nerves under control._

"_I'll try Pens. It won't be easy, but I'll try," Morgan said as he hurriedly opened the door and then slid into the seat. He reached under the dash and started to hot wire the ambulance._

"_Ok, what are you doing?" Garcia asked. She probably didn't really want to know, but she was naturally curious._

"_You don't want to know Baby. How are you coming with that cell phone attached to the bomb," Morgan asked as he struggled with the wires under the dashboard._

"_Well I'm connecting to the satellite right now. But it's going to take some time," Garcia said as her fingers danced over the keys. She looked at the screen as she and the young NYPD officer worked together to try and connect to the satellite._

_The passenger side door beside Morgan opened and quietly closed. He looked up and over and saw Stevie Prentiss in the seat beside him. Morgan stared at her in shock._

"_Stevie! What the hell are you doing," Morgan exclaimed loudly. _

"_Are you blind Derek? What do you think I'm doing," Stevie said as she rolled her eyes._

"_I think you're doing a crazy stunt. You should get your ass out of this cab and go find the team," Morgan growled._

"_Well when one of my team mates gets it into his head to do a crazy ass stunt like this one, you can bet your handsome chocolate ass, that I'm going to follow him to hell and back." Stevie said, as she looked Morgan dead in the eye not batting an eyelash._

"_If you two are done the pissing contest, I've made contact with the satellite and it's jamming the signal as we speak." Garcia said her voice slightly shaking._

"_Thank you Baby Girl! Ok come on, turn over, turn over." Morgan said to the ambulance. Stevie shook her head and kept looking behind them, watching for their unsub._

_Morgan tried two more times to start the ambulance, with the engine roaring to life on his second try. Morgan turned to Stevie who nodded her head and gave him a smirk. As headed out to the entrance, the unsub saw them and they ducked when he started shooting at them. They heard him scream as they got away._

_While Morgan talked to the one woman he might never see again, Stevie decided to follow in his path. She patched her way through to Dave's radio._

"_Hey my Italian Gangster." Stevie said with a shaky voice._

"_Gypsy? Gypsy, where are you?" Rossi asked as he looked around and couldn't see her or Morgan with the other members of the team._

"_Well I guess I can't lie to you Dino, I'm with Morgan and we're in an ambulance that's about to explode." Stevie said with as much seriousness and calm in her voice as she could muster._

"_You're WHAT?! What the hell are you doing Stephanie?" Rossi exclaimed forcefully._

"_I wish the men in my life would stop saying that every time I chose to do what's right. I mean if it isn't Hotch then it's Reid; if it isn't Reid, it's Morgan; if it isn't Morgan then it's you. I mean honestly Dino, you would do same thing that I'm doing right now." Stevie said with a bit of smugness in her voice._

"_Yeah, I would, but Gyps, you and I need to be responsible right now. You know we have something counting on us in Baton Rouge, Louisiana." Rossi said with a sigh._

"_I know, I know. David you need to listen to me, because I don't think I have much time." Stevie said. She looked over at Morgan and then out the windshield and realized the road they were on lead to Central park._

"_Gypsy, you have a chance to jump clean from the moving time bomb, just jump baby." Rossi begged her._

_David Rossi was never the type of man to beg, but if it would convince Stevie to jump out of that ambulance, then damn his pride. He felt like he'd loved her forever, but always felt he didn't deserve her. Now he was starting to realize that he would do anything to keep Stevie safe with him. _

"_David, we've known each other for a long time, and in that time we have been through some pretty tough scrapes, but we pulled through them together. You have been my joy, my light and my strength when I needed it most and I want you to know that-" All of sudden Stevie's radio went out. Rossi started to panic._

"_Gypsy? Gypsy, answer me. Stephanie talk to me right now." Rossi screamed. He felt the sting of tears burn his eyes as he thought about the women that haunted his dreams every night. He let the tears fall as his shoulders shook with silent sobs._

_The rest of the team looked over at Rossi. They had heard the conversation between David and Stephanie. The silence was deafening around them. Hotch didn't hesitate, he took the older man in his arms as Reid held Emily. 10 minutes later, they all had the shock of their lives._

"_David if you're there, I want you to know that I love you, and that I have been for long time now. But I really want you to know that you are my 'Strong Italian Gangster' and boy, don't you ever, and I mean ever, stop being there for me." Stevie said with a painful laugh._

"_Stephanie Julia Prentiss, don't you ever frighten me like that again or this man that you love will never speak to you again." David said in an angry voice. Stevie laughed some more._

When the memory faded, Rossi found himself in front of Stevie's Loft apartment in DC. He couldn't for the life of him, figure out why he was sitting in front of Stevie's apartment building. And then it dawned on him, why he was there. Rossi had asked this question in his mind all day long, he practiced what he would say to Stevie to the point that the rest of the team thought he was crazy.

He had Garcia get Stevie's parent's phone number for him call. Rossi was nervous talking to Stevie's parents, especially her father. In her father's opinion, nobody was good enough for one of his little girls.

Rossi explained that he and Stevie had feelings for each other, but brushed them aside so that they could find their soul mate. For Rossi it took 3 failed marriages to realize what was in front of him. For Stevie, it took to ending an engagement to a man who would have been a jackass if they got married.

Rossi shook his head. In his opinion, that is if Stevie would let him have one after he asked her his question, her 'EX' fiancé was one mean Son Of A Bitch. Drew Collins only cared about himself and managed to find someone who thought the same way that he did and they were expecting their first child.

Rossi took a deep breath and stepped out his truck and walked towards the entrance of Stevie's building. He waved to the doorman in the lobby and then took the elevator up to the 10th floor. Rossi went over and over in his mind what he rehearsed before he got there.

When the elevator stopped on the 10th floor, Rossi stepped off and made his way down the hall to 1014. All too soon Rossi found himself in front of Stevie's door. He took a calming breath, and then rang the doorbell.

From inside the apartment, Stevie leaned against the Island in her kitchen with a glass of Italian Barolo. She spent so much time with David Rossi that she picked up his ancestry. She took a long swig of her glass of wine and looked out the window at the DC skyline.

The doorbell ringing shattered Stevie's quite time. She sighed went to answer the door. It was probably a door-to-door shoe salesman. Just once in her life, Stevie hoped that the man of her dreams, the man she told I love you to in New York, would pay her a visit.

Stevie opened the door and got the shock of her life. There standing in her hallway with a cocky grin on his face was her Italian Gangster himself. Stevie couldn't take her blue eyes off of David's brown ones.

"Dave!" Stevie said in surprise.

"Hey Stephanie. Are you going to invite me in or we going to stand out here and admire the paint job?" Rossi asked with a cocky grin as he pointed to the wall. Stevie shook her head and stepped aside.

"Sorry. It's just that you scared me." Stevie said with a little laugh.

"How so?" Rossi asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yeah. I mean you called Stephanie; the only time you call me by my first name is if I did something wrong. Which isn't very often, I might add. I'm use to answering to Gypsy or Stevie, but you almost never call me Stephanie. It's actually kind of scary." Stevie said as she closed the door behind Rossi and then turned to face him.

Rossi couldn't help it; he tried and tried but just couldn't hold it in. He had to laugh. Stevie had him doubled over and tears of mirth coming down his cheeks.

"Well, I'll make a note, not to scare you any time soon. But you'll never know when I might sneak up behind you one of these days." Rossi said with a devilish smirk.

"Uh-uh! I'll be sure to watch my back from now on then." Stevie said a smirk and gave Rossi a sexy wink.

"Woman, you wound my heart." Rossi said dramatically as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Well if you continue to be bad, I'll show you to my room." Stevie said as she made her way over to Rossi, pressed her body against him, and then walked towards the kitchen with a sexy sway of her hips.

"Gee, I'd love to Gyps, but that is kind of going to have to wait." Rossi said as he followed her into the kitchen and leaned his elbows on the Island top.

"Why?" Stevie asked as she pored herself some more wine then held up the bottle to Rossi in a silent question. When he nodded his head yes, she got another glass and poured him some wine.

"You and I have appointment some where that's why." Rossi said with a grin as he accepted the glass from Stevie.

"Where is that?" Stevie asked looking up at Rossi.

"Stephanie," he started, but quickly stopped when he saw the look he was getting from her.

"Sorry, Stevie, if I told you that, then it wouldn't be much a secret now would it." Rossi said smugly.

Stevie had enough and set her glass on the counter top loudly. She squared her shoulders and stood eye to eye with Rossi. Well as much as her 5'6" height could do with Rossi's 6'1" frame.

"David Michael, either you tell me where you are taking me or you're going to be eating floor in about two minutes. Don't you think I won't," she said when she saw his eyebrows shoot up in amusement. She glared at him with her hands on her hips and stared him down until he finally cracked.

"There's a question I need to ask first before I can tell you before I can tell you we're going," Rossi said as laughed a little at the thought her tiny frame knocking him out.

"Shoot." Stevie said in her usual flare.

"Okay, here it goes. We have known each other for ten years and in all that time we have seen each other through both good and bad times. There's only one question to ask: Stephanie Julia Prentiss will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, tonight, as in right now?" Rossi asked on bended knee with 14-caret star diamond sapphire in hand.

Stevie was in shock but only for a moment. She began to think about what Rossi said and realized he was right. They had known each other for a lot of years, which was like an engagement. They told each other everything, including secrets. There was only one answer.

"David Michael Rossi, it would be my pleasure to become your wife, tonight, as in right now and forever." Stevie said with a huge grin.

Rossi let out a whoop of joy and slid the ring on her finger then jumped up from the floor and spun the girl he wanted for so long around, causing Stevie to let out a giggle.

Tbc


End file.
